


Stay the Night

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve says he wants something casual. Danny's not on board with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Stay the Night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-gyZ35074k)" by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams, which is an awesome song and you should absolutely listen to it (and watch the video, because the dancing is fabulous). :) That song inspired the idea, the rest was pretty much [ignemferam's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam) fault. 
> 
> Not my usual type of writing, so I hope you like it! :)

"I mean, seriously," Danny says, shifting on the couch until he's sitting sideways to face Steve, "does she not get what 'shared custody' actually means? Is it some foreign concept to her? Because I've read the paperwork and it is incredibly detailed and specific."

Steve stops watching the TV, the game apparently not as entertaining as Danny, which only makes Danny more annoyed. "You still get the weekend," he reminds Danny. "And it gives you leverage."

"Leverage? What is this, some kind of game? The person who makes the best tactical move wins more time with Grace? She's my daughter, Steve, not a pawn."

"Danny, sooner or later there's going to be a time that you want Grace for longer than your 'detailed and specific,' as you put it, time allowed. You be nice to Rachel about her mother's visit, and she'll be nice to you when you need it."

Danny stares at him. "Nice?" he repeats. " _Nice?_ Clearly you have been deluded by that sweet and pretty mask that woman wears. Because underneath it is a devil she-demon from Hell!"

That eyebrow raise is the last straw. "I don't think she's quite that bad."

"Really? You've never sat across from her while she takes everything away from you in a lawyer's boardroom. Because I promise you, the Devil himself would hide from her."

He was wrong, that eyebrow raise wasn't the last straw. The laugh is. "The Devil? Really?"

"Oh, you know what, you can go fuck yourself," Danny says, shoving himself off the couch to leave.

Steve's hand catches Danny's wrist before he can move away from the couch, those lightning-quick SEAL reflexes working against Danny for once. He yanks Danny back down onto the couch, his hold on Danny's wrist light, and yet impossible to break. "I'm sorry, okay?" Steve says. "You're right. She's pure evil. Happy now?"

He studies Steve's face for a moment, trying to decide if he's being sincere or patronizing. Sincere, he decides, a second before he realizes that staring at Steve's eyes for that long was a tactical error.

As was leaving his wrist in Steve's hand--not that he had any choice. But Steve's thumb has started caressing the inside of Danny's wrist, as if he's trying to physically calm Danny's anger by slowing his pulse one stroke at a time.

It isn't doing anything to slow his pulse, though. His pulse is speeding up, aided by that shift in Steve's face, from slightly amused concern to something else, something that makes Danny's breath catch in his throat and his skin heat up.

A voice in the back of his head is screaming 'danger!' but he ignores it. There've been times over the years where they've come close to this moment, times where he's known all he had to do was lean in a fraction of a centimeter and Steve would make the rest of the move. He's always stopped himself from leaning in, because he knew what would come after, and he didn't think his life could survive the fallout.

But every one of those times has left a little chink in his armor, and Danny knows there are only so many hits it can take before it fails.

He licks his lips, sees Steve's gaze fly to Danny's mouth as his own parts just a little. That slow, steady caress of Danny's wrist stutters a second before it moves carefully, hesitantly up the inside of Danny's arm, stopping at his elbow, Steve's grip tightening a little.

"Danny, I--"

"Shut up," Danny says, not so much leaning in as launching himself,  before he can change his mind. The first taste of Steve's mouth is heat and beer, and Danny laps the beer away, searching for the flavor underneath. Like heroin, instantly addictive, and this is such a big, huge, _massive_ mistake.

He pulls back, intent on stopping, but Steve pulls harder, and Danny finds himself on his stomach, sprawled out across the sofa on top of Steve. The feel of Steve under him is better than all the dreams he's had, and Danny moves against him, reveling in the way Steve pushes back, how his hands grip Danny's ass, pulling him close, moving with Danny so their cocks brush against each other.

The reality of it hits Danny like ice water, and he stops, pushing away, off Steve, off the couch, jumping unsteadily to his feet. "I can't do this."

Steve lays there, hands frozen in the air like he's waiting for Danny to fall back onto him so they can pick up where they left off. After a long moment, Steve sits up. "Danny, this doesn't have to be a...a thing."

Danny's laugh hurts his throat. It's already a thing, at least for him. But apparently not for Mr. Emotions Are For Other People. "Right. Of course. That's what you'd say."

"Look, it doesn't have to be, okay?" Steve says, eyes searching Danny's face rapidly, like Steve's interrogating a suspect, just looking for the right phrase to get what he needs. "I want you. You want me. That's all it has to be about."

Danny shakes his head and moves away quickly when Steve reaches out for him, putting just enough distance between them that Steve would have to get up to touch him. "I can't," he says. "I'm not built for casual."

Steve's eyebrows go up. "You've never had a one night stand?"

"Of course I have," Danny says, dismissing the question with a wave. "That's how I know I can't. This..." Danny searches the area around Steve, like the words he needs might be hiding there, and not at all because if he looks at Steve he'll give in. "This isn't who I am," he says finally. "I won't be able to walk away and I won't be able to stay, and I need--"

He takes a breath to support the words that are suddenly coming out in a rush. "I need to stay," he finishes. "And to do that, I need to go before I decide to try casual because my dick is driving the bus."

Steve gets that look, that closed off SEAL bitchface that drives Danny nuts. "I don't do ultimatums."

"That's not what this is. But if I stay, that's what it'll become. Not today, not tomorrow, but sooner or later. Because I, I just, I can't, okay? I can't be casual. Not..." _with you_ is the unspoken ending, but even that is too much power to hand over to Steve. "I just can't lose our partnership," he says instead. "5-0, the team...I can't risk that. Tell me you get that."

He can't read Steve when he's got that fucking face on, which is one of the reasons it drives him nuts. But after a moment Steve gives him a quick nod and sits back, sinking into the couch without losing a single bit of the tension in his body. "I get it," he says, and scrubs a hand over his face.

He doesn't get it, Danny can tell, but he at least gets it enough not to put up a fight when Danny says, "I should go. I'll pick you up in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I, uh...I'll see you in the morning."

He only just manages not to run out the door.

***

When he picks Steve up in the morning, it's like nothing happened.

It pisses Danny off for about five minutes. He'd spent most of the night remembering the feel of Steve's body against his, the smell and the taste of him, cursing his decision even though he knows he had no other choice. So yeah, it pisses him off, right up until he sees the dark circles under Steve's eyes that speak of a sleepless night, and the twitchy, aborted motions that tell him Steve's pretending everything's okay.

It's not. Not by a long shot.

Maybe he should've given in. Gotten it out of his system. After all, it's not like he can be certain it would be that great. It might suck. He might wonder what the hell he's built it all up in his head for.

He glances at Steve, who's watching the road for once, at the way his hands are gripping the wheel. He remembers exactly how those hands felt last night, strong and sure on Danny's ass. How Steve felt against him, how he tasted.

Yeah, no, it wouldn't have sucked. It would have been amazing. He wants it so badly he can taste it.

Just not enough to risk the rest of his life for one night.

They're standing around the computer table looking at information on their new suspect the first time Danny notices it. Chin asks Steve a question, something about the guy's location--Danny doesn't have time to process the actual question because he's too busy trying to parse the look on Steve's face. He's staring at Danny like he's a puzzle or something, like Danny's a problem he's trying to solve.

Maybe he's trying to figure out how to put that last chink in Danny's armor.

Which isn't fair--more likely, knowing Steve, he's trying to figure out how this is all his fault and how he can make it up to Danny while playing it off like it's nothing at the same time.

"Steve?" Chin says.

Steve snaps out of it with a little jerky move, looking at Chin. "Sorry, what?"

They move on, everyone pretending that wasn't any more bizarre than any of Steve's other odd quirks. But Danny catches Steve out like that several times over the course of the day, that same look on his face, blocking out anything else with that laser focus he has.

Danny absolutely does not consider what that laser focus might be in bed.

***

Steve doesn't invite him in for beers. Danny doesn't say a word about it. The next two days go exactly the same. Danny still rants, but even to his own ears the words sound hollow. Steve still mocks, but the tone has an edge of desperation to it, like he needs this to be normal, and he's overdoing it to compensate for the fact that it's not. And Steve still stares, and Danny hates that he still can't figure out what the fuck that's about.

Friday Danny leaves a little early to pick Grace up from school. He listens to her chatter about her grandmother spoiling her rotten the past week, and all the things they'd done, and appreciates the quick addition that she missed Danny.  He may not be able to buy his little girl, but he has her heart regardless.

He doesn't know why that seems more important today than usual.

For the next two days, Danny basks in Grace's presence. The phone remains blissfully silent--either the island is having a crime lull, or Steve decided that Danny deserved every minute of time with Grace to make up for getting two days instead of four.

He doesn't put it past the emotionally constipated Neanderthal to be using that as an excuse to avoid Danny entirely, but since he gets uninterrupted Grace time out of it, Danny will forgive him.

It's not until he drives away from Rachel's house that he realizes he's going home to an empty house. More often than not he ends up at Steve's after he's had to take Grace home, easing the transition and getting him through the first night without her all over again.

He debates going over there, wondering if it would help make things seem more normal, or only make things worse.

The balance is just uncertain enough that he turns the car toward home. He's got beer in the fridge. That'll have to do.

***

Danny doesn't see the truck until he makes the turn into the driveway. For a second he thinks it's a figment of his imagination. But no, it's still there as Danny parks and gets out of the car. The truck is still making cooling noises, indicating it hasn't been there long, but it's been long enough that there's a light on in Danny's living room.

Steve is sitting on the couch when Danny walks in, but he jumps up as the door clicks closed. "We got a case?" Danny asks, holding onto his keys until he knows if he's going to be turning around and going back out again.

"No." Steve looks nervous, which always makes Danny nervous, because it's such a rarity.

Danny puts his keys on the table by the door before crossing the room slowly. "So what are you doing here?" he asks, trying to make the question sound as neutral as possible.

"I..." Steve's clearly trying to decide what to say, which is jarring, because he's usually so sure of himself. "I'm not good at this," Steve says finally. "I don't have any practice."

"At what?" Danny's only inches away from Steve now, meeting Steve's eyes, unable to identify what he sees there.

He hears Steve swallow before he says, "Talking about this stuff."

"About what?"

He's not trying to be difficult, he legitimately isn't sure what Steve's trying to say--though a part of him is a little hopeful--but Steve gives a frustrated sigh. "Relationships," he grounds out, as if the word is some foreign, unpronounceable thing to him.

Which probably isn't far from the truth, Danny realizes. "Nobody's good at it," he says mildly. "That's why so many of them end badly."

 "I've thought about it since the other night," Steve says. "And I can't promise you I'll be any good at it. That it'll work."

"Look around you, Steven. Do you see any kind of significant other in my house?" At Steve's confused look, Danny rolls his eyes. "I have yet to have a relationship work out in the end. It's not like I can make you that promise either."

The confused face just increases. "Then why...I mean, I don't understand."

"Nobody knows if something's going to last," Danny says, holding onto his patience only by reminding himself that Steve has the emotional maturity of a newborn. "I'm not asking you for a wedding, Steven. Just something more than friends with benefits. Some kind of acknowledgement that this," he waves a hand between them, "is more than just sex."

"We haven't even had sex."

Danny raises an eyebrow. "Not yet, but this has probably been the longest bout of foreplay in human history."

Steve's nostrils flare, and Danny can hear him breathing, though whether it's nerves or excitement, Danny isn't sure. "Not yet?"

Danny shuffles a little closer. Steve's met him halfway, which, for him, was a big step. Danny can return the gesture. "How about this?" he says, voice intentionally low, rewarded when Steve swallows hard. "We try one night. If, in the morning, we decide it's not going to work, then that's it."

"That's it?"

The fear in Steve's voice is evident. "I mean then we know that this won't work. I don't mean I'm leaving the team. You can't get rid of me that easily." Though how he'll work side by side with Steve after this he doesn't know, but Steve's willing to try, and Danny can't pass that up.

"And if we decide it might work?"

"Then we go from there." Danny knows Steve, though, knows what he's like, knows how careful he can be when he's not sure of something. "But no hiding tonight," Danny says, stepping closer still, his knee brushing Steve's as he moves in. "I want everything. I want us both to know what we're getting into."

The uncertainty in Steve's eyes is rapidly disappearing, replaced by a fire that has Danny leaning in, his body brushing Steve's. Steve's hand slides up Danny's neck to grip the back of his head a second before Steve's mouth attacks his.

Attack is the right word, too. It's like a siege, one Danny doesn't want to fight. He's not about to give in easily, either, though. He grabs Steve's hips in a tight hold and pulls them in, lets him feel how hard he is already at just the kiss.

He gasps at the answering hardness in Steve's jeans. It's enough to make Danny start pushing Steve toward the bedroom. He gets them there more by memory than anything else, because he's sure as hell not watching where he's going. He's too busy trying to get Steve out of his shirt and pants at the same time.

They come to an abrupt stop as Steve backs into the bed, but he manages to keep them both on their feet. He pushes Danny back and then steps away. Danny opens his eyes, mouth already open, trying to choose between "where the fuck did you go" and "get the fuck back on me right now" but his words dry up when he sees Steve's stripping off his clothes as fast as he can.

And really, he's seen Steve whip off his shirt before, knew that he had impressive disrobing skills, but he swears it's no more than three seconds before Steve is bare ass naked. Danny closes his mouth and dry swallows as he stares at the gorgeous body in front of him, tan skin contrasting with pale in the area Danny's most interested in, though he does spare a moment for those tattoos he's planning to lick before the night is over.

"You're overdressed," Steve says, but before Danny can start to take off his clothes, Steve is there, making quick work of Danny's shorts and underwear, getting down on his knees to get them off Danny's feet. Steve pauses for a moment as his eyes come level with Danny's cock, standing out from his body like it's reaching for Steve.

He looks up at Danny, the hottest thing Danny's ever seen, and gives Danny that smile he usually gets when he's about to blow something up. No explosives, this time, though--even if Steve's hands feel a little like fire when the land on Danny's hips, just before Steve kisses his way up Danny's body as Steve gets to his feet, pushing Danny's shirt up as he goes.

Steve pulls Danny's shirt over his head, sliding it off Danny's right arm before letting Danny's arms fall to his sides. Steve moves behind Danny, and the brush of his cock against Danny's ass makes him lean back a little. He wants to remember every second, to etch it into his brain in case he doesn't get another night.

He knows he should shake his shirt off the other arm, but he's distracted by Steve's mouth as it latches onto Danny's shoulder. So distracted, in fact, that he loses track of what's going on for a moment, until he finds himself on his back on the bed, his head on the pillow. He goes to reach for Steve, only then realizing that his arms are trapped, his wrists caught in his shirt sleeves, and his shirt is under his back. He's as trapped as if Steve had handcuffed him.

Before Danny can do anything to free himself, Steve climbs onto the bed, straddling Danny's thighs, making it impossible for him to move. He pauses there, studying Danny as if gauging his reaction. Waiting to see if Danny demands to be set free, or just go with it.

And Danny gets it. The guy's a control freak at the best of times. That need for control combined with the utter strength and intensity that is Steve would scare a lot of people. Especially in bed. He's sure Steve's learned how to hold back, just as he's sure Steve's waiting for Danny to get scared off. To decide that this is too much intensity for him.

The idiot should know better by now. If Danny couldn't handle intense Steve, he'd have moved off the island his first day with 5-0. Danny might've had more than a few hot dreams about what all that intensity might be like let loose in the bedroom.

"They teach you that in Ninja school babe?" Danny asks mildly, eyes narrowed a little as he tracks the expressions that cross Steve's face. "I mean, I would've expected handcuffs, maybe zip ties, but it figures you have to be a little creative about it."

The slow smile he gets in return is breathtaking. Steve looks more sure of himself, that fire back that makes Danny's hips move up instinctively. Or they try to, anyway. He doesn't get very far. Steve's hands are on his hips, the rest of him a solid weight on Danny's thighs, restricting him from moving. And with his hands trapped, there isn't a lot he can do about it. Or, well, he could, but it's just enough that he has to decide whether or not to let Steve have his way. To submit or fight it.

As if there's any question which one it will be.

He lays there, eyes on Steve's face, watching as Steve's gaze makes its way down Danny's body, making Danny shiver as if it's a physical caress. When Steve's eyes land on Danny's cock, he swears he can feel it twitch. He watches, throat dry, as Steve dips his head slowly, his breath hot on Danny's cock a moment before his tongue slides out to lick its way across the head.

Danny's hips try to move again, but Steve's hands are tight on his hips. He's not getting anything Steve doesn't want to give.

"Fuck," Danny grinds out, squirming a little in spite of himself. Steve glances up through his lashes, his eyes hotter than fire, and Danny stills. After a long look, Steve ducks his head again, tongue sliding down the side of Danny's cock, making him want to scream. He's not giving in to that urge just yet, though. Not when there's clearly so much further to go.

Steve drags his lips up Danny's cock, slowly, letting them slide around the head when he gets to the top. He sucks at the tip just enough to make Danny clench his fists before Steve's sliding his lips off until there's no physical contact, just the gusts of Steve's breath.

Danny's seriously wondering if he might die from this. It's not fair--it's hot enough just watching Steve sitting on top of him, naked, does he really have to be this good at this? "Steven..."

"Patience, Danny," Steve says, voice dark and sounding a little amused, though the look he shoots Danny is anything but. He licks down the other side of Danny's cock before dragging his lips up and sucking a little harder on the tip this time.

Danny's starting to feel as parched as if he'd crossed a desert, and about as breathless, too. His fingers itch to get his hands on Steve, to shove his head down until Danny can fuck his mouth. But there's something to be said for letting go of control.

Maybe Steve isn't the only one who needs this.

Steve places one hand in the middle of Danny's abdomen as a reminder not to move, the other one reaching for Danny's cock, fingertips sliding up and down it slowly, as if trying to memorize the feel of every ridge and vein. Such a careful, thorough examination that Danny almost can't stand it, all that gentleness when Steve has full control and could do anything he wants.

Then Steve starts tracing his tongue along just behind the fingertips, and Danny feels like he might come just from this. He can't hold back the noise at the back of his throat, a strangled sort of whimper that makes the corner of Steve's mouth lift up before he opens his mouth and slides it slowly down Danny's cock.

All the fucking way down, and Danny really does try to lift up into that amazing warmth then, but Steve's hand is firm. "Fuck," Danny says, breathing carefully, because he's starting to think he might lose oxygen soon. He certainly feels lightheaded, though that's probably due to the large amount of blood that Steve's currently sucking down to Danny's cock.

He's got his cheeks hollowed now, Danny can see them as that amazing fucking mouth moves slowly up and down, and it's so good he never wants it to end, but he's going to have no choice soon. "Fuck...Steve...I..." Danny bites his lower lip hard, losing words as Steve does something with his tongue that just, fuck, just pushes him to the edge, and any second he's really going to--

Steve lets him go, gripping him in some secret Ninja move--because there's no way the Navy taught him that one--just on the best side of painful that takes Danny back from the edge. "Fuck!" Danny means it to be angry, but it comes out a little broken and needy instead. "Steven..."

At least that sounded almost like a warning, but Steve doesn't seem to care. He gives Danny a dark grin. "Patience," he says again.

"I'll show you patient," Danny says, finding a little of his anger. After all, Steve wouldn't be here if he didn't want  at least a little challenge. "I'll--fuck!"

Steve's mouth is back on him, hot and wet and perfect, and Danny can't think, can't form words, can barely manage to breathe. His hips seem to have a mind of their own, trying hard to push up into Steve's mouth, but both of Steve's hands are gripping Danny's hips once more and he can't get any leverage at  all.

"Steve, fuck...fuck..." He'd like to say more, like to say a lot of things, but those seem to be the only two words left on his tongue. Steve's tongue, however, is incredibly verbal, at least in its actions. It's worshiping Danny's cock, tracing a line around the head, flicking against the tip in a move that makes Danny hiss every time he does it. He licks up and down the sides of it, no rhythm or pattern to it, whatever random pattern it is apparently some secret method designed to drive Danny extra insane.

He keeps it up until Danny's close again, and it's going to be fucking amazing, he can tell, even better than it would've been before. He's trying to remember to breathe, because he doesn't want to pass out, but even that's becoming more difficult as the pleasure in his balls is damn near about to kill him. "Soon," he mutters, more to himself than anything, "fuck...so fucking...fuck..." He's almost there, almost....

"Fuck!" he shouts, as Steve pulls off again, his hand going back to that grip that stops Danny just as he's about to come. "I'm going to shoot you," Danny says hoarsely, but he's not, he's really not, because this is beyond amazing, something he never even knew he needed, but fuck if he doesn't need it more than air.

"Don't worry, Danny," Steve says, and damn if that tone of his isn't sending jolts through Danny's cock that get blocked by that fucking grip Steve has on it, sharp shots of pleasure that aren't allowed to get him off. "I'll take care of you."

"I didn't know that phrase was another phrase for 'drive me nuts,'" Danny said, but there was no real anger in the words. He was already anticipating the next wave, waiting for Steve to move his hand and put his mouth on Danny again, and just as he's thinking it, Steve does, taking Danny's cock all the way into his mouth in one long slide.

"Holy fuck!" Danny can feel Steve's throat and it's the hottest thing ever, and then he has to amend that statement, because Steve swallows and Danny's shoulders come up off the bed, his arms straining to get him upright and make Steve keep doing that forever, but the fucker has planned this too well, and Danny can't get enough leverage to get his whole back up off the bed.

He lets his head drop back onto the pillow, eyes closed, tongue wetting his lips. His eyes squeeze shut, his hips pushing against Steve's weight for any tiny bit of movement he can get. He's so close, and Steve's surrounding his whole cock in the most amazing wet heat. He's never even come close to feeling this good, and it's getting better by the second, rising and rising and--

"You fucker!" Danny yells, his voice broken, as Steve pulls off and grabs Danny cock, keeping him from coming again. "I hate you."

"You really don't."

Steve's hand runs soothingly along Danny's hip, and Danny opens his eyes and sees the emotions playing across Steve's face--lust and certainty, and something else, something Danny can't name but it catches his breath anyway. And no, he really doesn't hate Steve, though he would probably punch him right now if his hands were free, just to make a point. "Steve," he says, trying a different tack, "please...."

Steve wets his lips, and that's enough to make Danny's cock twitch, even in Steve's Ninja grip of orgasm denial. He keeps the grip in place, but his other hand reaches between Danny's legs--and seriously, the way Steve has to stretch his legs out to the side to stay on Danny's legs but spread them out a little is just way hotter than it has any reason to be--and then he's got Danny's balls in his hand, caressing them softly while keeping that hold that ramps up the pleasure that Danny thought couldn't get any higher but still won't let him get off.

"Steven, I swear to God, when I get my hands on you...."

"What, Danny?"

Danny glares at him. "Payback is hell."

"I've heard the road to Heaven goes through there," Steve says, letting go of Danny's cock and taking it back in his mouth again all in a fluid motion. The combination of that hand on his balls and that mouth taking his whole cock in is way beyond too much and Danny comes, intense waves of pleasure blotting out everything else in the world except that mouth and that hand.

He's...fuck, he can't think, is starting to worry his brain may have just poured itself down Steve's throat through his cock. It's the most amazing feeling ever, and he never, ever wants it to end.

He lies there in a haze for some length of time--he doesn't know how long and doesn't really care.  "I'm gonna make you cry," Danny says, also not caring that his voice sounds like he's been shouting down the house. He doesn't want to know if he has--he'll never be able to face Mrs. Kokua next door again.

All the threat does, though, is make Steve's grin grow even wider. "Promises, promises."

He says it lightly enough, but Danny can see the anticipation there, can tell that Steve already has something in mind. "Are you going to let me loose, then?" Danny asks.

Steve seems to consider it for a moment before he says, "Sure." The word is too casual, Danny can tell Steve has something up his sleeve, but he lifts Danny up, first one side and then the other, removing the shirt and tossing it off to the side.

Danny's hands go for Steve's hips like they're magnetized, feeling the skin there that he'd barely gotten to touch before Steve had trapped his arms. Danny moves his hands up Steve's sides and down his chest, enjoying the way Steve hisses and pushes his hips forward when Danny's hands graze his nipples.

Steve's cock is hard, pressing into Danny's thigh, and Danny slides a hand down to touch it, but Steve grabs Danny's wrist before he can get there. "Not yet," he says, letting go to grab Danny's hips and pull him down the bed in one motion, pillow and all.

The move leaves Danny staring up the length of Steve's body, Steve's knees pushing on the inside of Danny's upper arms, keeping Danny's arms away from his sides. Steve's cock is hard and gorgeous, and so close Danny would swear he can smell it, and he wants to taste it, licks his lips in anticipation as he lifts a hand to bring Steve closer so Danny can get it in his mouth.

Steve grabs Danny's wrist, reaching behind him for the other one and bringing them both up over Danny's head, pinning them there with one hand. "You really are a complete Neanderthal, aren't you?" Danny asks, wishing there was a little less wonder and a little more sternness in his tone.

"That a problem?"

For all that the question sounds casual, offhand, Danny knows there's more behind it. That the answer is more important than Steve probably even realizes. "Nope," Danny says, lifting his chin like a challenge, as much of one as he can give in his current position anyway. "Not a problem, not here."

Steve takes a big breath and lets it out, like Danny's words were some kind of key that unlocked something inside him. He leans down for another one of those siege-like kisses, the ones that leave Danny unable to think for a moment. God help him if Steve ever does that right before Danny has to do something like drive. Or walk. Or form coherent sentences.

Steve uncurls his body slowly, until he's leaning over Danny, his hands still holding Danny's wrists above his head, his cock almost grazing Danny's lips. Danny holds his breath, because he will not make a sound, no matter how much he wants that cock in his mouth.

One corner of Steve's mouth curves up before he moves his hips ever so slowly, dragging his cock across Danny's lips and back again. Danny's tongue slips out to try to catch the taste before he can stop it, but he manages to do no more than just swallow.

The dry click in his throat is audible, but Steve doesn't show any sign of having heard it. His eyes are intent on Danny's face, and Danny wonders what he sees there, what it is that make Steve look so fond and intense at the same time.

He drags his cock across Danny's lips and back once more, and Danny's losing his grip on his vow not to make a sound. It's overwhelming and it's not nearly enough. If he hadn't already just spilled everything, including his brains, out of his cock, he'd swear he could come from this alone, given enough time.

"God, Danny, your mouth...." Steve slides his cock over Danny's lips again, the rough need in his voice breaking Danny's promise to himself as he can't help the sound that escapes the back of his throat. "Do you have any idea?" Steve asks, sliding his cock again, hips shifting this time so the head dips into Danny's parted lips a little as he pulls back. "You talk and you talk and you talk all day long, and all I can do is stare at your mouth and wonder what it feels like. Is your tongue that talented outside of talking? The taste was better than I imagined, but this..." he slides again. "Fuck. I'm not sure I'll survive."

The words come out in a series of hurried statements, fast and low, causing Danny's cock to make a valiant effort at getting back up. No luck yet, but he's getting there. He wants Steve to make good on the promise he's making every time he drags his cock across Danny's mouth. He flicks his tongue out when Steve pulls back this time, and Steve hisses, his grip on Danny's wrists tightening instinctively.

Steve's eyes narrow, his face shifting into a look Danny knows, that kind of laser focus he usually only sees if they're on a case, or if Danny's hiding something and Steve wants to know what it is. Steve lifts up just enough that the next thrust isn't across Danny's lips but into his mouth, and Danny gets just a small taste before Steve pulls back.

Danny can't stop the groan at being denied this, but it only makes Steve's grip on his wrists harder again. "Fucking hell...do you even know how hot you are? Do you have any idea? You hide that body underneath all those clothes, but you make sure it's obvious what's under there, and it drives me crazy. And then you show up one day in shorts and you take off your shirt...I had to go jack off in the ocean, Danny. Christ!"

He wondered why Steve seemed so odd and then immediately went for a swim that first time he'd come over and actually taken off his shirt. It makes much more sense now, and the thought that Steve has wanted him that badly for this long makes Danny want to do so many things to the man he doesn't know where to start.

But Steve knows where to start, or where to keep going at any rate. He pushes his cock just inside Danny's mouth again, but this time Danny is ready for him, sucking on the tip as Steve pulls out.

"Fuck!" Steve slides back and bends over, mouth claiming Danny's, his tongue delving inside just enough to make Danny want to get free to grip Steve's head and keep him there, but then Steve raises up again. He pushes the tip of his cock into Danny's mouth a little further this time, and Danny sucks around it as he pulls out. Steve pulls back further this time, the scrape of his balls across Danny's chest another kind of sweet torture, almost as good as the rub of Steve's ass across Danny's nipples.

Steve keeps up the slow invasion, his cock slipping in a little further each time. Danny varies his attempts to drive Steve crazy, sometimes with his lips, sometimes with his tongue. His vow to stay silent has evaporated, the utter turn on of having Steve like this, doing this wringing sounds out of him he's never heard before.

He's getting hard again, slowly, and every time Steve drags himself back down Danny's chest, he finds his hips lifting up, hoping for contact. He's done it a few times before Steve notices and stills, leaning forward, putting weight on Danny's wrists. "Stay still," he says, his mouth close to Danny's, his breath hot on Danny's lips. "Don't make me have to tie your legs to the bed."

Danny can't help the way his hips buck at that, and then again at the delighted look on Steve's face at his reaction. "Duly noted," Steve says, ravaging Danny's mouth one more time before he sits up again, pushing his cock back into Danny's mouth.

At least he's done teasing. He's thrusting in earnest, now, fucking Danny's mouth, and Danny is doing everything he can to try to get him in deeper. His cock is hard again, throbbing with every thrust of Steve's cock, at the sight of Steve's abs moving back and forth, so taut, so clearly holding back the way Steve really wants to be snapping his hips much harder.

The restraint is appreciated and annoying all at the same time, but Danny doesn't dare call him on it, not yet. He'll break down that barrier when he knows he can handle it. If he gets the chance. There's no guarantee, he remembers. This could be one night.

Either way, he's going to make it an unforgettable night. He wraps his tongue around Steve's cock as much as he can, flicking his tongue against the underside of the head when Steve pulls back.

"Fuck, Danny...fuck!"

Steve pulls back, spilling all over Danny's chest and chin and lips, his whole body chiseled, looking so amazing that Danny wants a camera, wants to take a picture to pull out when he's alone, to stare at and remember this moment.

Steve slumps a little, shoulders curled in. He's scooted back just enough that his ass is resting against Danny's cock. It's torture, and Danny's had enough of it, so he pushes up, his cock getting a little friction as it slides just between Steve's cheeks.

Steve takes a shuddering breath and looks down at Danny, realized what he's doing. "Stop."

Danny stops and waits. Steve gives him a smile as he slides slowly, agonizingly backwards across Danny's cock, his balls stuttering against it, making Danny whimper. Steve reaches up, sliding his fingers across Danny's lips, over his chin and down his chest, gathering some of the mess there onto his hand before reaching for Danny's cock.

No slow torture this time. No, this time Steve seems determined to show just how fast he can get Danny off, his hand leaving Danny no room for control or thought, robbing him of the ability to do anything but push into it and hold on.

He sees stars when he comes, or something, because everything goes gray with little pinpoints of light. When he opens his eyes again, Steve is lying beside him, propped up on an elbow and looking down at Danny as if he's just bought Steve an entire van of assault rifles. With a box of grenades.

"How'd you get over there?" Danny asks.

"I moved while you were passed out."

"I absolutely did _not_ pass out."

"Oh you absolutely _did_." Steve grins. "You were out for a good fifteen minutes, Danno."

And really, Steve sounds so fucking happy about it, so proud, that Danny can't even be bothered to argue. Danny runs a hand along Steve's arm, grabbing his hand where it lays on Danny's chest, which is sticky and sweaty, and will be utterly disgusting if he waits until morning to do something about it, no matter how much he doesn't want to move.

"We need a shower," Danny says.

"Mmm." Instead of getting up, though, Steve just pulls his hand out of Danny's, tracing lines down Danny's chest to his cock and back up again.

"Steven." Danny grabs his hand again after a few minutes. "Shower."

Steve pouts--an honest to goodness pout. "In a hurry to wash me off you?"

Apparently Danny letting Steve have him at his mercy wasn't enough to get rid of all his abandonment issues. Danny spares one thought for how he'd like to go back and have a serious discussion about parenting with John McGarrett, and how doing it badly can fuck up someone for life.

"Actually," Danny says, rolling onto his side, his nose almost touching Steve's they're so close, "I'm kind of fond of shower sex." He leans in, tilting his head for a kiss. "Unless you don't want to fuck me up against the shower wall," he says against Steve's lips.

Steve pulls back, dragging Danny to his feet. "Shower it is."

***

Danny wakes with the sun filtering in the windows and Steven 'Koala' McGarrett clamped around him like a vise grip. He tries to shift, to get his arm out from under him because it's gone to sleep, but Steve just tightens his hold, arms and legs wrapping around Danny like he's never going anywhere.

At least that seems like it might be a sign that Steve's still willing to give it a shot.

Now that he's awake, Danny needs to know. Bad enough that he knows every bit of what sex with Steve is like now; if he knows what it's like to laze in bed and then has it ripped away, there'll be pieces of Danny's heart all over the island.

"Steven." Danny plucks at Steve's hand. "Hey, Steve."

"Sleeping," Steve mutters against Danny's neck, snuggling in as if he's going to hibernate for winter.

Danny sighs. He'd love nothing more. But he needs to know. He's about to try again when Steve's phone rings from somewhere on the floor.

Steve sits up, rolls off the bed and lands on his ass, oblivious to Danny's laughter. He lands next to his pants, though, so he reaches into the pocket and pulls out his phone. "Yes, Governor," he says, as if he hadn't been dead to the world less than two minutes before. "Right. We'll be there soon."

He hangs up and tosses the phone back on his pants, leaning back against the bed and scrubbing his hand over his face before he looks up at Danny. "The Secretary of Ed. is getting death threats. The Governor wants us to go talk to her."

"The schools aren't _that_ bad."

Steve huffs out a laugh, but he's avoiding Danny's eyes, and that's not good. "Hey, you," Danny says, tugging on Steve's short hair. "Get up here."

Steve pushes to his feet and crawls over Danny, back into his spot. Danny pulls the covers back up over them both. "We have to go soon," Steve says, a hint of reluctance in his voice. Or maybe Danny just hopes that's what he hears.

"I know. But first...we have a decision to make, remember?"

Steve swallows. "Yeah...." After a moment of complete silence, Steve clears his throat. "So?"

"So?" It takes Danny a couple of  seconds to realize that Steve is serious, and he can't help but slap the guy on the first bit of skin his hand finds. Which happens to be his ass, and which happens to cause Steve's cock to jerk against Danny's leg. Which is something Danny can't even think about right now. "I was the one who wanted more than one night to begin with, dumbass."

"But that was before," Steve says, as if there's some sort of rational logic there.

Danny closes his eyes and counts to five, because if he goes to ten he's afraid Steve might leave. "Is that what that was about?" he asks. "You think you show me what you're like in bed and I'll run for the hills?"

Steve's shrug is too casual to actually be casual. "You wouldn't be the first."

And really, Danny would like to have a talk with any idiot who ran from that, except if they hadn't, Steve might not be free. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to be running anywhere, not unless  you tell me to leave."

"No?"

That he sounds cautious and a little hopeful is better, at least. "I'm kind of hoping," Danny says, pitching his voice low as he slings a leg over both of Steve's and pulls him in close, "that that was just the tip of the iceberg."

He hears Steve's breath catch as his hips move forward a little, and they've got to get out of this before it goes any further, or they'll never make it to the Secretary's office. "So," Danny continues, "I don't want to go anywhere. The question is, do you?"

Steve swallows again, and at the brief moment of panic on his face, Danny thinks maybe he's lost this before he's even had a chance to show Steve it's okay to stay. But then Steve's features shift into that determined face that Danny's seen a few times, when something really mattered. "No," Steve says quietly. "I want to stay. I want to try this. Us."

Danny can't stop the smile from growing across his face, and he's relieved when he gets an answering one from Steve. "Okay, then," Danny says, leaning in for one more kiss and then extricating himself before he loses the last shred of will to do so. "Let's go to work, so we can solve this case."

"You're awfully eager to get to work."

Danny turns around to find Steve a step behind him. "No, I'm eager to get _through_ work so I can get home." He leans up for a kiss. "With you."

"Oh." Steve's smile is nothing short of brilliant this time. "Then what are you waiting for?" he says, giving Danny a push. "Let's go."

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
